


Homework due

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Dean is a student in one of Castiel's classes, which Dean hates because he doesn't get it. It was a required class though, so he didn't have a choice. Turning to Professor Novak for help ends up giving Dean a whole new look on the subject and the teacher.





	Homework due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/gifts).



I'm sorry that I couldn't manage a fic, but I hope that you'll at least like this bit of art :-)

[](http://imgbox.com/57APBaQg)


End file.
